A New Face
by Twiztid SoliDus
Summary: A new bounty hunter is introduced. Larry Johnson is his name. Together with Faye Valentine and a few other friends, Larry experiences love, betrayal, and all sorts of other goodies. (Please R & R)
1. 1st Chapter

Cowboy Bebop A New Face by Larry Johnson  
  
Chapter 1 -Section I- The beginning.  
  
Viscious quickly grabbed Spike's head with his uninjured hand, trying to crush it. Obviously he was failing, for Spike was still very much alive. Switching to another plan, he quickly bashed him through the window, imagining he would fall to his death. As he watched Spike fall through, he heard a few clinks of something behind him. He went to look, to his suprise, it was a grenade. His eyes widened as he quickly moved, jumping over the guide rail. He landed on the bottom with a limp, running as fast as he could. He was interrupted by the cocking of a gun to the side of him. "I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you, Viscious." Viscious quickly looked over to where he had heard the voice, the explosion of the grenade blew his trenchcoat around him. All he could see was the tip of the gun pointing out of the darkness. "..Who might you be?" Viscious said, a gleam of fear in his eyes. "All I need to know is I'm here to kill you. Goodbye." With that, the noise of the gun ricocheted around the old church. Viscious fell limp to the ground, as the smoke from the barrel of the pistol cleared, the man walked out of the darkness, revealing his dark brown, buzzed hair, glasses, and a light hazel color in his eyes. He quickly reached behind his coat, pulling out a grenade, he pulled out the pin, throwing it ontop of the body. With that, he ran quickly outside, to the church steps, seeing a girl and the man that had fought Viscious before. The woman quickly grabbed the pistol out of the man's pants, holding it up to him. He raised his hands, holding the gun limply in one hand. "Listen, there's a gre--" he was interrupted by the blast of the grenade, he ducked for cover, only for a piece of debris to come flying at him, knocking him senseless on the temple. He fell limply down the stairs, before totally blacking out. The sound of footsteps could be heard, until he finally went unconcious.  
  
Chapter 1 -Section II- Introductions.  
  
He slowly came to, laying on a soft red couch. He looked around, holding his head, a bandage over where the piece of wood had hit him. He saw the same man that was on the ground wrapped completely up in bandages, except his eyes. He took a look to the left of him, seeing the woman once again, sitting down on a chair. He quickly got up, groaning as he did so, his whole body aching. The woman quickly turned around, seeing him get up, she smiled at him. He smiled back, nodding softly. "Thanks..You must be Faye." The woman looked very much suprised that he knew her name. "How..did you..--" Faye said, quickly being cut off by him. "--How did I know your name? Simple, everyone around where I used to live knew you." She relaxed a little bit, nodding. "That's why Larry sounds so familiar. I don't know where you're from yet, though." He tilted his head at her, a confused look on his face. Faye quickly held up his wallet, showing his identification. "Ah, I see..If you stole any money out of there, I'll.." She laughed, a big grin on her face. "Relax, I don't think I'd be stupid enough to do that." He nodded to her, smiling. "How long have I been out?" She turned back around, finishing up an apple she was eating. "Oh, I'd say about six hours." He sighed, touching the spot where the bandage was. "Oh..well, thanks.." She smiled at him, looking a little seductive, wearing a red dress, the same dress that she was wearing when he first saw her. "No problem, I figured you could come in handy sometime if I needed a favor. These guys were supposed to be my friends, but when I needed them, the only reason Spike came along is because he had a score to settle..with Viscious." He chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment. "Ah, I always have room for one more where I live." He just now realized what he said, a blush coming to his face. "Er..I mean, if you want to stay with me, that is." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. She turned back around, smirking at him, eyeing him also. "Oh, so someone as handsome as you doesn't have a girl who would be jealous of me staying with you?" He blinked at her, the blush now irritating him, he looked away, staying silent. She laughed again, standing up. "Well, I need to get some sleep. You're gear is hanging over there.." She pointed to the opposite side of the couch, his belt hanging over it. "There's also food down the hallway too, in case you get hungry. Oh, and I'll think about joining you." He nodded at her, standing up, grabbing his gear also. "..Thanks again." She walked down another hallway, obviously going to her room. He looked over to Spike, laughing at how he looked, shaking his head as he placed his gear on the table, sitting down next to it as he began to work on his pistols. 


	2. 2nd Chapter

Chapter 2 -Section I- Destination: Larry's Spaceship.  
  
"Well now, we should get going, right?" Faye smiled at him as she sat down in the cockpit, getting the ship ready to launch. Larry smiled in return, sitting down next to her, watching her work her magic. "Yeah, we should. Let's go." With that, she pressed a few more buttons, before hitting ignition. After awhile of starting up, the ship launched off of the bay area, flying away from her last home, the luggage in the back of the ship. She looked over to him, still smiling. "Go ahead and put in the co-ordinates in." He looked at her for a moment, reaching over, hands over her lap, almost touching her legs. He pressed a few more buttons, before hitting the final button he looked up at her again, before sitting back. "Unless John moved it, it should be there. He always leaves a communication probe where it last was just in case." She tilted his head at her, smiling, winking softly. "Oh, so just you two men in there huh?" He laughed, shaking his head. "No, we have a crew there. It's much bigger than the small ship your 'buddies' have." She raised an eyebrow, looking into space, smiling. "Oh..so you're rich?" He laughed harder than before. "No, let's just say my skills are very good. Besides, we had quite a good amount of funding for the ship." She chuckled, closing her eyes, relaxing. "Oh, I see..Well, good to see that at least someone in this universe has some sense in them.." He chuckled at her, looking away to the other side. "They'll be glad to take you in. We don't have much room though..The only available place you can stay is another room in my quarters. I usually use it for studies, but you can use it now, if you want. Unless you want to sleep in the halls, that is." She smirked to herself, looking at the screen, seeing that they were already close. "Wow..that was fast, we're already almost there." She looked ahead of the ship, seeing the spaceship in front of them. It was almost twice as big as the old one she used to be in, and it was a dark purple. "Yeah, good thing John didn't move it. It's seriously a pain to try and contact him with that thing." She laughed, going into manual mode, she took the controls, shocked by the sudden contact. "Identify yourself, transport." He laughed, shaking his head once again, picking up the microphone. "It's me John, I have company with me. Faye Valentine. Do you know her?" She smiled at his teasing, slowing down the ship. "Oh, Larry. Faye Valentine? Are you serious? What business does she have with us?" He pointed the microphone to her mouth, wanting her to talk to him. "Well, let's just say I'm trying to move.." He smiled widely at her. "That convince you enough, John?" There was no response for a second or two. "Uhh, yeah, sure. We'll let you in. Dock 2. Nice to see you're still alive Larry." He pointed at which dock it was, seeing as that Faye was obviously lost. The dock opened just enough for them to slip through, before it closed again. Faye guided the transport up to the guide hook, it attatched successfully, she let go of the controls, relaxing again, watching the ship move, looking at the rest of the ships also. "Well, looks like a nice place..." He smiled at her, nodding. "Yeah, for a space ship. I really miss my home though." She blinked at him, a confused look on her face once again. "...Where's your home?" He remained silent, his eyes grew dark and emotionless for a moment. She shunned herself in her thoughts, looking down.  
  
Chapter 2 -Section II- Yet more introductions.  
  
"Welcome back, Larry." John said, wearing a grey uniform, with a few badges on it's left side. One, more noticable than the other, was a gold cross, with a black and white ribbon. Faye questionably looked at the medals, before she looked up to his face. He had a scar over his left cheek, brown eyes, dark black, buzzed hair, identical to Larry's. He greeted Larry with a handshake, and bowed his head slightly to Faye. "Nice to finally see you in person, Faye Valentine." She blinked at Larry, before turning and nodding her head back halfway. "Am I some sort of legend around here or something?" Larry and John both laughed. "No, we just know who you are, that's all." Larry said as he once again scratched the back of his head. "Larry, you're probably ready to relax, but we need to get going. I just got a call in on another mission for you. Get what you need in your room, then come up to the mission center and a few 'friends' and I will brief you on it. Oh yeah, and make sure you bring some stealth equipment with you." Larry looked a bit confused, but he nodded. He watched John closely as he went up some stairs, up to an enclosed room. As soon as John disappeared into the room, he grabbed Faye's things, then he motioned for Faye to follow him as he started walking through another doorway. He nodded to some of the people that passed him, he looked to see that Faye was following close behind. Shortly after that, he stepped into a room that had the tag "Larry Johnson" on the right side of the door. He put the things next to the door, seeing Faye walk in, he smiled at her expression. "Wow..this is where you live?" Faye asked, looking all around, seeming as if she was already lost. "Yeah, as I said, bigger ship." He said as he chuckled, walking over to a desk. "You're room is right there." He pointed to a doorway as he began to dig out a few cases of ammo and silencers. Faye quickly went into it, then came back out, a bewildered look on her face. "Wow..it's twice as big as the room up in the other ship.." She said, looking at him curiously. He shook his head, laughing at how she was still amazed. He attatched the silencers to the two pistols in his belt, then pulling out two more, larger pistols. He slipped them into his pants as he loaded both of them, and set a few extra clips near them. He got back up, grabbing a briefcase, obviously for the papers of the mission. He began to walk back out, but he stopped, turning to her, leaning on the doorway. "The kitchen and everything else is yours too. If you decide to check out my pistol collection, just be careful, okay?" He said, smirking a little. "Oh yeah..sure," Faye said, she walked up to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Heh, for good luck. And I promise I'll be careful." He nodded before he walked out, touching where she had kissed him, before he walked quickly to the mission brief center.  
  
Chapter 2 -Section III- Mission brief.  
  
Larry nodded to the men as he entered, wearing a long black trenchcoat as he walked past them, going to the far side of the table. "Gentlemen..May we get started?" John said as he stood, pushing a few buttons near him. "Larry, this is a stealth, one man mission. You are to enter the headquarters of Jaqueline Fergus, and capture her. Be warned, there are alarms able to be triggered if someone sees you or hears something suspicious. If that happens, the base will be totally locked up, which will give you a very, very hard time to get through." John went on, "The guards are packing Desert Eagle .50 cals, along with a few sub-machine guns. Not to mention grenades, but once you get inside they pretty much won't use them, unless you get to meet a rogue guard." He smirked, trying to break the seriousness with a bit of comedy. "But that won't happen sirs," A man stood, straightening out his tie, "Each guard is entitled to protect the VIPs installed in this base, which means they can't make much destruction. Be warned, Larry, they will only take sure shots. If you hear a bang, it's probably too late to move." Larry nodded, thanking him for the advice. "Allright then. The place is like a fortress outside, once you get in though, it should be easy as pie, unless you trigger an alarm." John said, looking at him. "Your mission, therefore, is to try and apprehend Jaqueline Fergus, a woman of many talents. If you catch her and she is alive, we will be awarded $60,000. 35 thousand of that will go to you." Larry's eyes went wide with the announcement of how much money they were getting for it. "And what if she is killed?" He asked, standing up. "$30,000. Only 10 thousand will go to you." John said, nodding a bit. Larry nodded back, looking around the table at the faces of the men. "What are you planning to do with her, friends?" Larry said, a bit curious. "Out of all the men in here, I'm suprised you asked that. Few of us know what will happen to her. This will be strictly confidential. You are just the man to capture here, that's all. We'll do the rest." A man said, obviously irritated that he asked that. Larry backed off, hands up. "Relax, I'm sorry. Was just trying to see what would happen." Larry said, rubbing one of his arms. "Okay, are you ready Larry?" John said, looking at him still. Larry nodded, remaining silent. John continued, "Allright then. Report to dock 8 with me. A silent ship will deploy you to the starting point. I'll brief you on the map when we get on it. Allright?" Larry nodded again, beginning to walk back to the door. John opened the door and walked out, before turning and waiting for Larry. "Gentlemen, I'll be sure to be careful on this mission. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." Larry said. The men began to relax a bit as he said that, and relaxed even more as he left, seeming as though he wasn't even troubled at the toughness at this mission. "John, what's the success ratio for this mission?" John turned his head, looking at him, smiling. "Almost 25 percent. Though I'm sure that's enough for you, my friend." John said, the smile turning to a smirk as they entered the dock area. 


	3. 3rd Chapter

Chapter 3 - Section I - Base Entry.  
  
The dropship hovered a few feet from the ground. Larry pulled out a pistol out of his belt before he jumped down, and waved up at the dropship, signaling for it to leave. It hovered there for a little while, before taking off, John looking out and waving to him. He quickly turned to look at the building, it wasn't much of a fort, only three or four levels high. He shrugged it off, thinking that it'd still be hard to get in. He began to run quickly, and silently, towards it, making sure to stray from the main pathway. He huffed, stopping halfway to the insertion point, holding up a pair of heavy duty binoculars. He saw a few guards already, he winced, wondering how he was going to take them out fast enough so they couldn't react. He began to slow his advancement, stopping a few feet from the guards, hidden in the bushes. He then got reminded of something: He had grabbed a few gas grenades from the dropship before he leapt off of it. He reached behind himself, pulling out one of those grenades out from it's holster, priming it, he threw it near the guards. He then ran away a good distance, watching as the gas rose up. He made his way back to where the guards were, seeing they were all completely knocked out, he dragged them into some nearby bushes. He then made it to the insertion point, looking around, pulling out the other silenced pistol, he began to run as fast as he could without making much noise, looking around, making sure no guards were around to see him moving. He saw one directly in front of him, he leapt up, flying upwards, he flew above him, knocking him out by hitting him in the neck with the butt of his pistol. He flipped over, landing on his feet, as he continued to run, looking back, seeing the guard pretty much was already hidden from sight. He made it to the building, slamming his back harshly against the outside of it, breathing harshly, catching his breath. After a short amount of time, he spotted a vent. He hopped up to it, having to climb up a little, before he shot out the bottom screws, bending the cover outward, slipping in, he bent it back, shutting it quickly.  
  
Chapter 3 - Section II - On the Inside.  
  
Automatically he heard two guards talking as he climbed deeper into the ventilation shafts. "Hey, you know who we're using all this extra security from?" One guard said, as Larry looked down upon the both of them through a vent opening. "No, someone says it's a female though, that's probably why, she can't protect herself." They both burst out laughing, before walking off together. They kept talking but slowly their voices trailed off, until they couldn't be heard any longer. He put his ear closely to the opening, deciding this was far enough to go. Hearing nothing, he pushed down on the opening gently, catching it before it landed on the floor, he put it over himself, slipping down, it caught back onto the vent, staying there as he landed as soft as he could on the floor. No sooner than that, a few guards came from the corner next to him, looking at him, expressions shocked, they began to move their weapons to aim at him. Before they could say anything he quickly pointed his pistols at them, a slight flash from the reduced muzzle fire, nothing else was heard except the few shell casings that clinked against the floor. He ran past the bodies, turning the corner as he did so, quickly turning another corner, running up a flight of stairs. "These should take me to the top floor." He thought to himself, he stopped once he reached the third floor, as a few soldiers with submachine guns were ontop. It was too late, they noticed. "Go ring the alarm!" One of the guards shouted, as another began to run off, they started firing at him. "SHIT!" He yelled as he hopped for cover. John was right, as soon as he went for cover they stopped shooting. He popped up to shoot, but was quickly interrupted by another stream of gunfire, he ducked back down. He popped another grenade out of it's holster, a normal grenade, priming it, he held it for a second before he threw it at them. "Look out, grenade!" The scattering of footsteps could be heard as the grenade exploded. He popped up his head again, seeing the smoke from the explosion, he quickly recovered himself, running once again until he made it to the top floor.  
  
Chapter 3 - Section III - Last Resort.  
  
He made it to the end of the final hallway, now approaching a large metal door. He breathed heavily, looking back to see the many bodies of the guards he had to kill. Shaking his head, he ejected the clips from his pistols, putting full clips in place of the empty ones. He began to mess with the unlocked door, it opened halfway, before the alarm rang off. "Shit..must've missed one." He mumbled, quickly grabbing a large packet of explosives from his pocket. He attatched it to the door, setting the timer for ten seconds. He quickly ran off, turning a corner, waiting a few seconds before the explosion went off. Luckily a guard that had caught him off guard was blown away from the blast of air, flying into a wall, falling limply to the floor, obviously unconcious. He smirked as he pointed his pistols down the hallway, blasting the guards that came through the door. He put the silenced pistols into their holsters, pulling out the two fifty calibers out of his pants. he checked again to make sure they were loaded by firing both at another guard who popped up, smiling as he flew backwards, blood spurting out of the two gaping holes in his chest. He rolled into the room, looking around, he saw no one, so he began to walk inside. He was interrupted though as a woman came out of a door, holding a submachine gun to his back. He held up his hands, looking back at her. "Jaqueline Fergus, I presume?" She pushed the muzzle of the weapon into his back, yelling, "Shut up! What do you want here?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Isn't it obvious? I went to all this trouble going through the guards to get to you. Someone wants to talk to you, hon." He said, looking at her again. She pushed the muzzle even harder now, yelling again, "SHUT UP! Don't give me your silly ass sarcasm!" He blinked, sensing an opportunity to get her, he turned around quickly, still holding up his hands. Shocked she began to pull the trigger, but nothing came out. Her eyes went wide, as she looked up at him. "Haha, you forgot the safety." She looked, seeing that it was true, she moved her hand to turn it off. He took that chance to quickly knock the weapon away from her with his pistol, holding the other up to her forehead. She froze completely, staring deep into his eyes. Her blonde hair moved with the soft current of air from a hole in a window, her deep blue eyes locked on his. He reached down into his pocket, taking out a tissue dampened with something, he put it to her mouth and nose, watching as she breathed inward, her eyes once again going wide for a second before they closed, her knees giving out on her, falling into an unconcious state. He took her up in his arms, lifting her over his shoulder, he aimed the pistol he had in a free hand to the window, shooting it out with a few well aimed bullets. It crumbled as he smiled, the drop ship hovering near it, it then quickly slipped against it, the opening matching the window, John looked at him, smiling, waving him to come on. A man with a submachine gun covered him as he ran quickly into the dropship, dropping the woman on the bench seat as he sat down next to her, breathing harshly. John smirked at him, and said, "Well now, getting out of shape are we?" He looked evily at John, shaking his head. "No, imagine having to deal with at least a dozen guards with submachine guns. And meanwhile trying to rush around, shooting like hell." John laughed at his rant, but he smiled. "Good work Larry." John said as he patted his shoulder, sitting down beside him. 


	4. 4th Chapter

Chapter 4 - Section I - New Plans.  
  
The drop ship quickly made it's way back to the docks, landing in the same dock bay it had departed from. As soon as the door opened, two men quickly went into the dropship, grabbing Jaqueline from the bench, and taking her into another, smaller transport ship. Larry slowly got out of the dropship, obviously fatigued from the two missions, his head pounding from all the work. John went up next to him, and smiled. "Well, you can rest now. Good work again, Larry. See you later." John said, as he quickly made a fast pace up to the main room. Larry slinked to his quarters, seeing Faye sitting down at his desk, she looked over to him, since he opened the door. "Hey, welcome back. You look pooped. Have fun?" Faye said, standing up, adjusting her shirt a little bit. He looked up to her, shaking his head, crawling over to his own bed, he laid there, sighing. "No, no fun at all.." He said, curling up a little bit. Faye smirked, walking over to him. "Well, at least you're not dead. From what I see, it must've been a really hard 'mission,' or whatever you call it." Faye said, leaning over him. He looked up at her again, a tired and annoyed look in his eyes. Faye, taking the hint, backed off, going into her own room. He had been asleep for about an hour, before the receiver beeped, a transmission coming in. "Larry," John's voice could be heard, "It seems they aren't taking in our agreement. They haven't paid us yet, and already they are beginning to take off." Larry groaned, standing up, shaking his head. "I want you to get your ass down there ASAP, you got it? And give them a hint of advice for trying to double-cross us." John said, before the transmission cut out.  
  
Chapter 4 - Section II - Idiotic Manuever.  
  
He got up, quickly waking himself up, he grabbed the shotgun from the top of his desk, grabbing a load of shells and setting them in his pockets, quickly loading the shotgun full of ammo as he ran to the dock area again. Faye called out at him from the door, but he clearly wasn't listening, a frown on his face, not believing that someone would actually try to not pay them. He opened up the dock bay door, seeing a few guards of the men around the tranport ship, he quickly pointed the shotgun at them, walking up to them. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, kid." One of the guards said, raising up his hands. "No, I'm afraid it's the other way around." He pulled out one of his pistols, aiming it at the guards foot, he shot, implanting a hole in his foot. The guard fell, screaming, as the other tried to reach for his weapon, Larry quickly pointed the shotgun at the guard, firing it, the guard flew backward, a hole in his stomach could be seen as he dropped limp to the ground. A few people came out of the transport, looking in fear as Larry quickly pumped out the empty casing, and loading in a new one, pointing it at them. "I suggest that you give us our money, friend, before something even worse happens." Larry said, walking up to one of the men. The men looked at eachother, before they raced to the transport, trying to close the doors. He quickly made his way in, blasting another one of the gaurds that was aboard the transport. The girl was tied up, ontop of a box, still very much unconcious. He pumped the shotgun again, looking around. "Anyone else want to try and be a hero?" Larry said, narrowing his eyes on the women. "We don't have the money! It's just fake paper! We swear!" One of the men said, cowering away. "Well then.." Larry replied, grabbing Jaqueline, once again throwing her over his shoulder, "I'll just take her until we see it." "No! Please, if we go back empty handed, we'll all be killed!" Another man shouted out at him, his voice high pitched with fear. "I'll be sure that you won't." Larry said as he pulled out another explosive compound out of his pocket, he set the timer, opening the door, he threw it in there, quickly closing it. He ran to the transmitter, quickly getting John on screen. "John, quick!" Larry said, his eyes wide, "Discharge that transport, and let's get the hell out of here!" John nodded, leaning over and pressing a few buttons, the bay discharged out the transport, and they quickly blasted off out of reach, he watched out the window as the transport exploded, bursting into multiple pieces. "Larry!" John announced, still on the transmitter, his eyes burning with fury, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Larry looked at him, smiling, shrugging. "They didn't have our money, and they said they'd be killed if they went home empty handed." Larry said, the smile turning to a smirk. John nearly fell over, now burning with rage more than ever. "YOU IDIOT! I said to do some negotiations, not blow them to hell!" John said, his face calmed, as well as darkened, "Those men were part of a terrorist organization!" Larry got a blank look on his face, blinking as he got a bit confused. "So..?" He said, as he adjusted the girl on his shoulder. John winced, "So, in a little while I'm SURE that we'll have at least TEN SHIPS ON OUR TAIL, WANTING THE GIRL!" Larry flinched at that, holding his head. "Oh boy, not another one..." He said, ending the transmission, he slowly made his way back to his quarters, the girl still over his shoulder. 


	5. 5th Chapter

Chapter 5 - Section I - Upcoming Mayhem.  
  
Jaqueline slowly came to, her vision a bit hazy. Larry looked into her eyes, seeing they were glazed over. "Can you hear me?" He asked her, smiling as she moved her hand to her head, holding it. "Yes..yes I can..just a bit dazed." She replied, looking up at him. As soon as she made out his figure, she quickly jumped at attention, looking at her surroundings. "Where the hell am I!?" She said, glaring at him again. "Relax, I just rescued you from your other captives. You're safe here, for now." He said, smiling, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Luckily we figured out that they weren't going to pay us for capturing you, I put an end to their plan. But we're probably going to encounter a few ships wanting you." She frowned at him, slapping his hand away, "Well, if you wouldn't have went after me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this damn situation, now would we!?" She glared at him again, his soft and warm look at her calmed her down, but she still didn't lower her defences. He grinned, winking at her. "Ships are no threat to us, thanks to our weaponry on this ship." He said, as he turned around, walking over to the wall, leaning on it. Something about that wink and his face made her blush, but she turned away, looking out at the window. She gasped, "What the..we're in space!?" He laughed at her, nodding in return, "Yes, we're in space Jaqueline, this is the ship where my base is." She turned around, the blush had gone away, "...What's your name?" He rubbed his nose gently as he spoke, "Name's Larry. Professional bounty hunter." She nodded, smiling to herself, "I'd say..if you took out all those guards by yourself, you must be quite the multi-talented man." She slowly walked over to him, holding out her hand to him. He blinked at her, raising a brow as he placed his hand in hers, shaking it gently. "You could say that." He said, taking his hand back. She giggled lightly, before a transmission once again came in, it was John again. "Larry, secure yourself this is going to be one HELL of a battle, no thanks to you." He said, before the alarm started going off. Faye quickly ran out of her room, looking at the two of them, she ran up to Larry, "Larry!?" She said, her voice in a bit of panic, "What do we do now!?" Larry quickly pointed at four seats attatched to the wall, "Hurry, strap into one of them, or you'll probably be thrown around." He was calm as he said that, quickly running to the edge seat, strapping himself in. Faye was next, she quickly sat down next to him, strapping herself in as well. "Is this how!?" She asked him, as he looked down to the straps that they were securely on. He moved his hands to them, tightening them up a little bit, then nodding to her. Jaqueline quickly made her way to the farthest seat, strapping herself in as well, acting as if she had done this before. Not long after that, a few bumps and curves, along with blast fire rocking the ship, happened.  
  
Chapter 5 - Section II - End of "Turbulence."  
  
The rocking stopped after a little while, the alarm going off, John quickly came upon transmission again. "Allright folks," he said, triumph and cockiness in his voice, "We're very sorry for that sudden Turbulence, but we managed to defeat them all." Laughing could be heard in the background of the transmission, before it cut off. "Damn John and his cocky corny jokes.." Larry said, as he removed the straps, and stood up. Jaqueline quickly got from her seat as well, but Faye had a little trouble. "Uh..Larry," Faye said, looking up at him, "could you please help me out here?" Larry looked over to her, he smiled, seeing that she had tangled herself quite well in it. Jaqueline couldn't help but giggle again as Larry leaned over, having to place his hands on Faye's legs, to help her out of the straps. Larry blushed furiously as he did so, quickly unraveling Faye from the tangled straps. "There you go, Faye.." He said, the blush still there. Faye smiled, taking advantage of this situation, she got up, sliding a finger across his right cheek, before slowly going to her room. She stopped near the door, looking over at him. "Thank you, Larry." Faye said as she seductively smiled at him, giving him a wink or two. Larry's blush went wild, Jaqueline nearly falling over with laughter. As soon as Faye disappeared into her room, the blush started to fade away. Larry glared evily at Jaqueline, the same look he gave John when he commented about his work. Jaqueline quickly shut up, staring at him, smiling softly. "Umm, sorry about that.." She said, the smile widening, trying to give him a 'cheer up' face. He couldn't help but smile at her sudden cuteness, as he slumped over onto the bed. He closed his eyes, John once again coming through, this time through the spaceship speakers. "Attention all hands, we are going to stop on Earth, we need materials, as well as a few repairs. Estimated time arrival is one hour." John said, a mono-tone in his voice. Larry sighed, shaking his head. "I'm never going to get any sleep..." He said, looking over at Jaqueline as she slowly made her way to Faye's room. It took him awhile, but over the sound of Faye's nearly blaring TV, he fell back asleep. 


	6. 6th Chapter

Chapter 6 - Section I - "Women."  
  
Larry and Faye were the last to leave, side by side, they exited out of the ship. Faye looked around the docks, to her suprise she saw the Bebop. "Well, looks like they are here.." She said to Larry, looking at him and pointing at the Bebop. Larry looked at her a bit confused, then looked to where she was pointing. He smirked as he nodded silently. "Maybe we'll meet up with them." He said, that smirk turning into a grin as he continued, "I always wanted to meet Spike in person." She laughed at his grin, poking the right corner of his lips with her finger. "Be careful, he can be very dangerous if you upset him." She said, pulling on his cheek teasingly. He pulled away, holding his cheek. "And I can be too, you know.." He replied to it. Faye got a teasing look of shock on her face. "Was that a threat?" She said through her giggles. He shook his head, and walked off, leaving her there. "Well now, sorry." She whispered to herself, looking down, and frowning.  
  
Chapter 6 - Section II - Troublesome Past.  
  
Larry walked silently through the small crowds of people, a lit cigarrette in his mouth. He inhaled, sucking through the cigarrette. As he exhaled, the smoke flew above him. He looked up after that, looking around for something interesting. Seeing nothing, he went through the last of the crowds, before walking already through the outskirts of the civilization. He flicked the rest of the cigarrette to the side, looking around once again. He spotted a few thugs around a run down bar, he smiled, shaking his head as he walked past it. The men around the bar eyed him, but didn't give chase, since he didn't wear any expensive clothing or jewelry. As he moved down the street, he came to an old place, fire burned buildings, and lots of trashed places. He sighed, the image of the building he once lived in burning to ashes slipping through his mind. He stopped, face darkening. His memory flashed by him again. He was only around 9 when his home burned down, parents with it. He was riding his bike along with a few friends. They were all running along the pathway outside of his city when they saw something burning in the sky come crashing down ontop of the city. They all quickly made their way back, seeing that Larry's house had burst into flames. The words "Freak accident" kept repeating in his head. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind, and turned around, walking back into the city.  
  
Chapter 6 - Section III - Night in the City.  
  
Larry sat there, ontop of a small building, staring up into the night sky. He had another cigarrette in his mouth, he took it out with his fingers as he slowly leaned back, laying down on the slightly curved rooftop. His expression was the same as before, darkened, as if years of pain surged through his heart. He looked suprised as he saw a silhouette above him. He quickly got up, still not able to make out who it was. The person stepped out of the shadow and into the light, it was Spike. Spike smirked as he walked closer to him, sticking his hands in his pockets. Larry smirked just as much, nodding to him. "Seems as if you've found me, friend. It's been awhile." Larry said, the smirk turning to a smile as he held out his hand to Spike. Spike nodded and shook his hand with one of his own, smiling also. "That it has, Larry. How you been?" Spike said, taking his hand back. Larry shrugged and laughed. "Sleep deprived," Larry said, "In the past two days I've only got four hours of sleep." Spike just shook his head, sitting down at the edge of the building, looking up at him. "Let me guess..Faye?" Spike asked, sliding a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. Larry took his last puff off of his own cigarette before flicking it away. "No, just one too many missions. Including one where the people didn't pay." Larry replied, sighing, "Luckily we got the person back. Don't know quite what we're going to do with her though. Right now we have her tied up on the ship." Spike blinked, scratching his chin. "Hmm, well, maybe you could hold her there and tell her to pay you all of her money, and then let her go?" Spike asked, still scratching his chin. "Well..We could," Larry said, smiling, "But I don't think she has 60 thousand woolong in her name, Spike. That's what the employers offered. And they didn't pay." Spike's cigarrette nearly dropped as he stared at him. "60 thousand, you said?" Spike asked, shaking his head, "Damn, must be some high bidders." Larry nodded as he sat down a few feet away from Spike. "Yeah, John said they were some sort of huge terrorist organization, and ran a legal business in the front, to prevent people from prying in too much." Larry said, sighing again. Spike gave a careless glance down, before saying, "Hey, do you think it might have been the syndicate?" Larry's eyes widened for a moment, before shaking his head. "No way, they wouldn't want someone like me to do that sort of thing." He replied, looking at Spike still. Spike nodded, chuckling. "That I could understand, they wouldn't want a blabber-mouth." Spike said, shooting another careless glance down to the streets. Larry nearly fell down off of the roof, before glaring at Spike. "Once a smart ass, always a smart ass.." He trailed off with a laugh, "Oh, I need to get going. Ship's stocked and repaired. It was nice to see you again, Spike." Spike nodded to him as he said, "Yeah, nice to see you again too, Larry. Make sure Faye doesn't get into any trouble, it seems to be attracted to her." Larry laughed, saying, "I'll make sure not to. Take care, old friend." He hopped off of the roof, landing silently on the street, before walking off to the docks. Spike took one last puff from his cigarrette before he stood up, stepping on it. "Yeah, you too, old friend..." He replied back, not quite loud enough for Larry to hear. 


	7. 7th Chapter

Chapter 7 - Section I - Catching up.  
  
Larry walked to the docks, the darkened sky going even darker. He looked up into the sky again, sighing as he passed the few remaining people on the streets. "Larry!" He heard from behind him. He kept walking, knowing it was Faye, he could tell from her voice. "Larry! Help me!" She said, her voice sounding very frantic. Larry stopped, turning around to where he heard her voice. She was at a corner, backed up against the wall, with five thugs surrounding her. She kept trying to fight them off but they just kept coming towards her. Larry's eyes widened as he ran at her, at top speed, he dropped kicked one of the thugs, watching as he flew into an empty box, slamming against the wall. He flipped over, landing on his feet as the other thugs began to go after him. The first thug came at him with a pocket knife, jabbing it at his gut. Larry quickly grabbed the man's hand, breaking the wrist with ease as he popped the man up into the air. Larry jumped up, spin kicking the thug away. The rest of the thugs stopped, seeing his superiority, they quickly made a get away. Larry watched them run off as he walked up to Faye, smiling as he looked at her. Faye was sitting down, back against the wall, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, Faye?" Larry said as he offered a hand to help her up. Faye grabbed his hand, quickly getting up. As she dusted herself off, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine..Thanks." Larry nodded, smiling wider. "Come on, we need to get back to the ship, I'm sure they are probably done with the repairs and supplies by now." He said, walking down to the docks. Faye looked at the shadows behind her, she got a freak eyed look on her face, as she ran after Larry. "Hey, wait up!" She said, gathering herself together as she tried to catch up.  
  
Chapter 7 - Section II - Pay Back.  
  
Larry made his way to the dock that had his ship on it. He was right, it was ready to go, obviously waiting for him and Faye, maybe a few others. He spotted a man stepping out of the shadows near him, holding a pistol. He quickly made a reaction, pulling out his own pistol, aiming it at the man. Larry smirked at how the man's face remained in the shadows, seeing that he didn't want him to see who he was. "Long time, Larry..You should've have stopped my friends from getting that girl." The man said, pointing the pistol at Larry. Somehow his voice seemed familiar to Larry, which made him wince. The man stepped out of the shadows, showing his tanned face, sand colored eyes, and blonde hair. Larry's eyes went wide for a moment, the pistol in his hand shaking, as it dropped to his side. "...Ray?" Larry asked, thoughts flying through his mind. Ray nodded, smiling, not moving the pistol from it's target. "Yeah, you figured me out, old friend. But I'm going to have to repay you for what you did to my friends." Ray replied. Larry smiled, shaking his head as he said, "Well, you're just joking right..?" Larry looked at him again, seeing the seriousness in his eyes, he backed away slowly, continuing, "..Raye..don't.." It was too late. Ray pulled the trigger, the bullet flying from the muzzle. The sound seemed to echo around the docks, followed by the sharp cry, "Larry!!" Larry gasped as he held the right part of his chest, the blood seeping through his clothing. He fell to the ground, limply going unconcious. The sharp cries of his name were heard by him, he looked over to see Faye shooting at Ray. The last thing that went through his mind before everything went totally black, was the worried moan of Faye's name coming through his lips. 


	8. 8th Chapter

Chapter 8 - Section I - "Women (Part Two)."  
  
As Larry came to, his vision fuzzy, he saw that he was in a white room, green curtains at his side, and Faye sleeping next to him, head on his hand, and holding the same hand with one of her own. He smiled weakly, looking up to the clock to see that it was almost 1 AM. He sighed, shaking his head as he once again looked to Faye, moving his hand a little bit to try and get it out from underneath her head. He succeeded, but not without flopping her head onto the mat. She woke up instantly, looking around, she saw that he was awake, she stood up, smiling widely. "You're awake.." She whispered, tilting her head at him. He nodded to her weakly, saying, "Yeah..Did you have a nice sleep on my hand?" Faye got a confused expression on her face, but blushed soon after that, not saying anything. He tilted his head slightly at her. "What did the doctors say about me?" He asked her curiously. Faye smiled a little bit. "You're going to be fine, you should be able to get out of here in the morning." She replied to him. He smirked, and said while laughing softly, "Well, if they won't let me, I guess I'm just going to have to escape..We can't delay the launch any further." Faye gave an innocent smile and shrugged. "They left without you, but luckily I have my Red Tail parked here.." She said cautiously. Larry shook his head, mumbling "typical" under his throat. "Allright then, we should get going now." He said, beginning to get up. Faye frowned and shook her head, saying quickly, "No..You're in no condition to travel, let alone walk.." Larry smiled, getting up off of the hospital bed. "I feel fine, Faye, let's get going. Where's all my gear and clothes?" He asked, looking around the room. Faye pointed to a small dresser next to the bed, which had his clothes on the top of it. As Larry walked towards the dresser, Faye said, "John took your weapons and equipment. All that's left is your clothes." Larry nodded, as he began to undress, he peered at her. "Do you mind?" He said bluntly. Faye's eyes grew wide as she turned around, blushing, saying a few sorry's. As he took off his hospital clothes, Faye peeked over her shoulder slightly at him. She quickly turned her head back, giggling and blushing more. Larry eyed her slightly as he got dressed, walking up to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, peeping tom, I'm done." He said as he pressed his free hand to the glass. Faye blushed a little more, before nodding at her, knowing what he was up to. "It's too far up, we won't be able to land on the ground without killing ourselves." She said sternly. Larry reached over, grabbing the hospital bed, rolling it near him. Faye got a shocked look on her face as he threw the bed into the window, shattering it. Faye was even more shocked when he took her in his arms and jumped out of the window. As they fell, Faye screamed, gripping onto him tightly. Larry smirked as they landed, setting her on her feet. Seeing they were on the ground now, and yet she was still gripped onto him, Faye quickly let go, trying to get her self back together. Larry looked around, seeing the Red Tail, he smiled, walking towards it. As Faye followed closely behind him, recalling the jump, she blushed at the feel of his warmth on her body as he held her. She blushed even more, since it was going to be a little crowded in the Red Tail. Larry looked over at her, seeing her blush, he smiled at her. "Something the matter, Faye?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. Faye looked up at him and shook her head quickly, saying, "No! Just this cold is getting to me." Larry slid off his jacket, pulling it around her shoulders, still smiling as he continued walking in front of her. "Is that helping any?" He asked, looking forward. Faye wrapped herself in his long coat, smelling him faintly on his jacket. "Oh..yeah..Thank you.." She answered back. 


	9. 9th Chapter

Note from the author - Please, please Review this! I can't keep this going well without some reviews. Thank ya! (I know chapter 8 and 9 are short, but I swear I'll make it up.)  
  
Another note - Ah yes, expect a bit of a twist on this chapter, if you've been paying attention you'll know what I'm talking about.  
  
Chapter 9 - Section I - Twist of Fate.  
  
Larry smiled as he crawled out of the Red Tail and onto the docks, holding his asleep arm. He wobbled it around, trying to wake it up. Faye got out soon after, laughing at him. "Too tight for you, Larry?" Faye asked sarcastically, a smirk on her face. Larry stared back at her, still holding his arm, replying, "No, just that my arm fell asleep." Faye nodded, before walking off, a limp on her foot, obviously she was trying to hide it. Larry laughed under his throat, up until Jaqueline popped up from the corner of the entrance of the docks. She looked around, seeing Larry. "Larry!" Jaqueline yelled, running at him. Larry just kind of backed away, but he stopped, quickly hugged tight by her. "Yeah, nice to see you too." Larry said, returning the hug. "I thought I lost you.." She said, breaking the hug and looking at him in the eyes. Larry's brow rose gently, confused. "What are you talking about-" he was cut off by Jaqueline's lips touching his, in a deep kiss. Larry's eyes widened, he admitted, the girl was very pretty, but it was a bit out of place. He enjoyed it though, and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss, quickly burying her face into his chest, "I was so worried.." Jaqueline said through her sobs. Larry frowned a little, some of her lipstick on his lips. "But..We barely even know eachother. Plus, I thought you hated me for 'kidnapping' you." He replied, in doubt of her all the way. She tore away from him, her eyes were staring directly at his, her gaze could melt the coldest of hearts. And it worked on him. "I never hated you," she said, holding her hand to her left breast, looking down, and continued, "'Love at first sight,' I believe is what they call it.." Larry frowned even more now, walking up to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Jaqueline, I'm sorry, I didn't even know." He said, before walking away from her. Jaqueline smiled lightly, looking over her shoulder at him, there was something not normal about that smile she had. It was almost wicked, almost evil. She watched him carefully until he was out of sight. she giggled as she made her way to the unguarded Red Tail. 


	10. 10th Chapter

Sorry about taking so long to update guys. Though nobody's R & R'ed, save for Kitana. I just haven't really been up to date for awhile. I will ask to please Review, if you do get to this story.  
  
Chapter 10 - Section I - Red Desert Meeting.  
  
Jaqueline's smirk faded as she landed onto the outskirts of a Mars town, the sand as red as blood, if not darker. She sighed and yawned, wiping her forehead off with her jacket sleeve. Her lips then drew to a smile as those eyes of hers spotted a silhouette of her contact, coming towards her. Opening the hatch of the Red Tail, she hopped out and landed with a poof of dust and sand. Coughing as she wavered a gloved hand in front of her, the man came closer. "Jaqueline," his raspy, deep voice rung out, "welcome back." Jaqueline smiled and stuck out her tongue. "You act as if I wasn't going to be coming back, Ro'Cherre." The man laughed a bit and lifted his beautiful young head to gaze at her, golden eyes glowing off the red sand. He shook his head, long silver locks of hair swaying from side to side with him. "You're lucky your bounty hunter had a good heart. Anybody else would've let you be killed by those monsters." His gloved hand stroked at his chin. Jaqueline laughed and shrugged, her rosy lips parting to take a breath. "We had better get going. I'm sure the leaders have been concerned about me." And with that, they took a walk together, arm to arm.  
  
Chapter 10 - Section II - Realization.  
  
Larry woke up with a long, pleased yawn. As his vision came into focus, he saw Faye standing over him, her gaze serious. Larry let out a whimper and clinged to his pillow, eyes wide. "You been standing there watching me sleep?" He spoke out in a scared voice. Faye growled at him and picked him up by his shirt, pulling his face close to hers. "How dare you let her steal MY transport! My Red Tail.." She yelled at him, her face turning abit red out of frustration. Larry took a gulp and sighed, relaxed now. "Oh, I see what this is about. Who stole it. Who's 'her'?" His eyes wandered about the room. "Jaqueline, you idiot! The same girl you rescued!" He jolted abit, almost expecting to be hit, but to no avail. His past memory of the night before flashed through his mind, and his eyes widened. "That...Bitch." He shook his head, pressing a few fingers against his lips. Faye took one look at his expression and grew as red as ever. "SHE KISSED YOU!?" She yelled out at him, continuing, "AND YOU LET HER!?" She gritted her teeth for a moment there, but sighed and went limp, walking to her room. "Faye..wait?" He reached out to her and stood up. Faye ignored him and shut the door behind her, and a loud thump of her body hitting the bed sounded out. Larry shook his head and went to the quarters door, opening it and walking outside. With a sigh, he lit up a smoke, taking a very, very long drag from it. He hustled down the halls, heading towards the Control Room, with one thing in mind. As he opened up the door, he got a few salutes from soldiers, and he had to salute his superiors, as well. Walking up to John, he shook his head at him. "I need the coordinates for where Faye's Red Tail ran off to, John. Mind helping?" He asked, taking another puff of the cigarrette. John quirked a brow at him. "Sure...What's the catch?" Larry furrowed his brows. "No catch, I just need to get it back for Faye." John gave him one of those 'ah' looks, and quickly brought up the course destination. "Looks like it headed to Mars," He looked closer, pointing out the town. But Larry didn't even want to know where it was, he just wanted the coordinates input in the next available dropship. John read that look he had and nodded, "Allright. I've input the town's coordinates in Dropship Alpha. I'll go ahead and tell the pilots to get ready." Larry nodded and checked those pistols he always had on him, before heading out of the control room, and into the docking bay. "Next stop, Mars." One of the pilots said as he slipped into the ship. And with that, the dropship latched off the bay, and headed straight for the red planet. 


	11. 11th Chapter

Author's note - Yes yes yes, I know the last one was short Kitana. :P But I couldn't think of anything else, without throwing away this chapter! Guys, I beg you to please R & R if you get to this story! Thanks.  
  
Another Author's note - (Psst, expect a bit of romance! Hah! Finally!)  
  
Chapter 11 - Section I - Chance of a Lifetime.  
  
Larry's eyes wandered the odd-looking town as he walked down the main street's sidewalk. Sure, the streets were filled with cars and pedestrians alike, but the city looked so..old. He let out a sigh before taking a long drag off his cigarrette, nearly burning his lips. His body jolted a bit at that, letting out a murmured "Ow.." Staring right back at the curious onlookers. He shook his head as he continued down to the last few blocks, seeing the outskirts as plain as day now. However, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. That it was too easy. Shrugging the feeling off, he hustled his way due east, tossing that cigarrette into one of the wet gutters. His eyes widened with delight as he saw the Red Tail. However, the sight of a few men towing it with a rather big truck made him stop and duck into a nearby alley. Licking his chaffed lips, he pulled out as soon as the truck passed him, racing like mad on his feet to keep up. "Jeez.." he thought, "Any faster and they'd be crazy enough to bowl over the cars in their way." He shook his head again and hopped up onto the trailer railing, making damn sure the passengers couldn't see him.  
  
Chapter 11 - Section II - Deja Vu.  
  
As the truck came to a complete stop, he realised it was an underground parking facility. One of those old ones. Damn, what was this city, and what secrets did it have? He was about to find out. He hopped off the railing and slipped underneath the truck, hearing the men's voices talk about how nice the Red Tail looked. A little grin slipped on his face, deciding to do Faye one lasting favor. Sneaking out from under the truck, he raced after the two guys. By the time they realised that they weren't alone down there, they were too late, he had already jumped up and double- kicked them in the back of their heads. Flipped over onto his feet as they fell unconcious to the ground, he raced to the door that they were headed to, knocking on it a few times, then sliding over to the side. Thru the window, peeked a nerdy looking man with glasses, and his expression obviously went serious at the site of the two guys. He quickly juggled with the door, and when he finally got it open, a simple touch to his neck from Larry's index finger, and the man was out like a light, his glasses bouncing on the pavement. He slipped inside before the door automatically shut, taking a quick look around. He spotted a few computers, all turned on, as well as a restroom for men and women. Letting out a bit of a breath, he hustled down the stairs, hearing voices down below, as well as the pounding of footsteps. He took another look around, stopping, and hopping up. As soon as the man and women came into clear view, he dropped down on them, from holding himself up on the bottom of the stairwell above him. His first lethal kills today, he twisted their necks and snapped them. Letting out a cringe and a shake of his head, he quietly slid down the rest of the stairwell by the guiderail, smirking at how cool it felt to him. But at the last inch of the guiderail he messed up and ended up wiping out, face first onto the gravel filled floor. He groaned out a little bit as he skid, getting up, wiping his face clean, and hopping to the door in front of him. His face cringed at the pain, eyes watering a bit to get the dust out. He could clearly see a few people inside the room, one of them being Jaqueline. Only one other person looked important, and that was the silver haired man. Pulling out both his pistols, he counted to three, before kicking the door open and blasting a few holes into the guards that weilded firearms. Both Jaqueline and Ro'Cherre stared up at Larry, quirking a brow at his face. "Er..Long story." Larry shook his head, blushing a bit. "Hands up!" He motioned his pistols for them to do so. Both of them raised their hands without much but a growl. Larry gave a big smirk and walked to them, still an arm's length away from them, but close enough to shoot them if they even moved an inch. "So, Jaqueline..This must be your inside contact, Ro'Cherre?" Ro'Cherre's brows rose at Jaqueline and he growled, deeply. "You told him about me! 'Chere, I thought you were made better." He barked out. Jaqueline's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I wouldn't dare even think about ratting you out, love!" She shook her head rapidly, almost already on the brink of tears. Larry's smile faded at Jaqueline calling the man her love, feeling something shatter inside him. He growled and shook his head, almost pulling the trigger on both pistols. But he was stopped by a clicking behind him, obviously from the hammer of another pistol. "I wouldn't move, handsome one." A deep russian accent added to the female voice, "Not unless you want your head blown off." Larry sighed, dropping his guns to his waist. But as soon as Ro'Cherre and Jaqueline moved in on him to grab them, he turned around and knocked the gun away, his pistol aiming straight for the woman's head, and firing it. Both Ro'Cherre and Jaqueline grimaced and turned away at the site of it. Larry however, turned and aimed the two pistols at them both. "Dead or alive, you both have wealthy bounty's again. And you're both preferred dead." With two shots, their lifeless bodies fell in a heap of blood, along with the russian's. He sighed and shook his head, pinning his bounty hunter identity, and his ship's bank account. With a grimace, he wiped off his face and headed out, obviously to get that Red Tail out of there.  
  
Chapter 11 - Section III - Replaced.  
  
By the time he got back to the ship, his face had turned a bit red, and scratched up. His face was, however, emotionless, as he docked with the Red Tail in it's usual Bay. As he stepped out, Faye was sitting there, obviously waiting for her possesion to come back. "About time you came back. You look like a mess. Why is your face all scratched up?" She blabbed on. And with each antagonizing sentence he grimaced more and more, until she asked that question. "Shut up, ok!?" Was all he said. Faye's face, suprised, gave him a long, hard look. But eventually her eyes lit up like a pair of candles. She followed quietly behind, and as soon as they got inside his room and he flopped onto his bed, she hovered over him like a UFO. "Aww, poor Larry, did Jaqueline break your heart?" Larry looked up at her. "More like I ended up wasting a bullet to shoot that pathetic face of hers." He hmphed, and turned to face the wall. Faye frowned lightly at him, pouting a little bit as she scooted up a chair. "You know Larry, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, you just gotta look for them, ya know?" He voice was as soothing as could be, which he didn't notice. "Oh yeah, like who? Tell me who?" He murmered out, "There's no one out there that a bounty hunter can trust." Faye smiled a little bit, tapping him on the side. "Well, there are other bounty hunters, you know.." Her voice trailed off, still as soft as before. Larry's brows furrowed, thinking for a moment, before turning and looking at her, with a bewildered expression. Faye lightly blushed and looked away, staring up at the clock, obviously just for something to look at. "Well, I, uh..I didn't mean me.." She peeped out, her expression just making her blush more, "I meant...Ah..what about Lieutenant Julie? She's pretty..." Larry's eyes furrowed at her. "You know fellow employees on this ship are off limits to me. It's the rules." He slowly sat up and tapped her on her leg. Faye looked at him with a 'clueless' look, and stood up, letting that gown of hers fall full in front. It was a beautiful black silk, a long, chinese red dragon stemmed down from her bust, the head, to the bottom of her calfs, the tail. And it was beautifully detailed. Not to mention showed off a bit of her breasts, and the slit at the side sliced up, almost to her panties. Larry took a very, very long look at this, then up to her finely-done hair, and smiled. "You're beautiful, Faye. Were you planning on going somewhere?" Faye's eyes lit up once again, but with a different fire, and she blushed like a madman. "I...Just wanted to look good for you, Larry." Her blush deepened as he stood up, standing a few inches taller then her. But those inches shortened as he buckled his knees a little and leaned over, his hands sliding onto her waistline. He lowered his head to hers, taking a moment, sharing the same breath with her, and kissed her, deeply. Faye, of course, let the blush eventually go away, but she gladly returned the kiss, her silken hands sliding around his tanned neck. After a little while of that they parted the kiss, they're eyes gazing into eachothers. Faye smiled warmly at him, her voice in a whisper. "How did you get your face so scratched up..?" Larry smiled and laughed, shaking his head. "Long story, Faye. Long story." And with that, he pulled her closer with his arms, letting them slide around her skinny waist, and kissed her again.  
  
Author's note!! IMPORTANT! - Please, PLEASE tell me what to do here!? Should I continue on or leave it as is? I need some feedback, please! Thank you very much. 


End file.
